ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Seeing Blood-red
de:Das Purpurfarbene Grimoirefr:Le Grimoire écarlate :This is the third Scholar Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF3. Walkthrough *Talk to Erlene as Scholar to begin the quest. (You will need to wait until next game day and zone after completing Downward Helix.) **Note: You only need to be on Scholar for the first cutscene. For the other cutscenes you can be on any job. *Return to the Indescript Markings at (E-11) of Pashhow Marshlands (S). You will obtain a temporary key item Unaddressed Sealed Letter. *Return to Erlene for a cutscene. *Read the Unaddressed Sealed Letter temporary key item. *Talk to Erlene again to obtain a Porting Magic Transcript. *Travel to Grauberg (S) and enter the cave at (F-10). **Beware of the Grauberg Hippogryphs, for they have True Sight and will aggro a level 99 player. *Click on the sparkling lights within the cave to receive a cutscene. *Inspect the Indescript Markings within this cave to enter the BCNM. **Only the party leader can transport the party into the arena, so lead must be passed to someone that currently has the quest active to enter. *After completing the BCNM, return to Erlene for your reward. **If you fail the BCNM, Erlene will give you another Porting Magic Transcript, but will ask for a Sheet of Vellum in exchange. BCNM *Buffs DO wear upon entry. *You do not need to fight as Scholar to complete the fight and complete this stage of the quest. *You will be transported to the Ruhotz Silvermines for a battlefield event against Ulbrecht. *Will cast the following spells: Regen II, Cure IV, Protect III, Shell III, Drain, Aspir, Dispel, Sleep, and all Tier III elemental nukes. *Attacks with a dagger. Deals ~50 damage against average defense. *Seems to have fairly high accuracy. *Every minute, he will use a random Dark Arts Stratagem. These Stratagems do not wear off when he casts a spell, and last for the minute until he uses another one. *His Stratagems are stronger versions of players' Stratagems. Alacrity will make his spells instant cast, Manifestation will make all of his spells Area of Effect, and Ebullience will significantly boost his elemental and healing spells. *Is immune to Silence and builds resistance to Sleep quickly(first Sleep II may stick without Elemental Seal, however subsequent attempts at sleeping will more than likely require ES). Other status effects, including Stun, seem to have a normal chance for landing. **Seems to be resistant to Repose, WHM could not land with capped Divine Magic despite two attempts. **Fairly succeptible to Head Butt as long as it's not spammed, repeated use will make him resist the stun, but if you lay off for a short while, the resistance seems to recede. *At 50% HP, he will use Tabula Rasa. While under its effect, his Stratagems do not wear off, allowing him to cast spells under the simultaneous effect of all of his Stratagems. *His storm spells decrease the damage done by Elemental Magic of the same element. For example, Thunderstorm decreases damage done by Thunder based spells. *At 20% HP, he gives up and the battle ends. *Trusts can be summoned for this fight. (see videos) BCNM Strategies *Seeing Blood-red/Strategies Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests